The invention relates to a cable holding arrangement with a holding plate as used in switch cabinets, for example. The cables led in must be secured mechanically in front of their electrical connection points, and there often must also be a ground connection with the cable shielding. To this end, the cable is stripped in a known way in the holding area up to the cable shielding after which there is a fastening to a metal rail by means of a screw terminal or collar.
One of the drawbacks of this conventional fastening means is that screw holes must be drilled to fix the screw terminal or collar, and screw fastening involves a not inconsiderable amount of labor. A subsequent shift in the fastening point is a complicated matter and also entails a major amount of work. Since the cables to be fastened usually have different diameters, different-size screw terminals or collars must be provided. Another drawback is that the minimum space between cables to be fastened is not inconsiderable because of the holding tabs of the screw terminals or collars to be screwed tight so that an often desirable fastening of the cables right to each other is hardly possible.